


Passing Through

by Andraste



Category: Farscape
Genre: Community: farscapefriday, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-19
Updated: 2003-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The reality without Scarrans is almost too easy to find."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Through

The reality without Scarrans is almost too easy to find. Perhaps the plague destroyed the species instead of causing mass mutation. Perhaps they failed to perfect interstellar travel before their natural resources ran out. Perhaps they ate each other.

He is looked upon as a curiosity, although here he is more of an abomination than ever. In all the universe, he is the only one who speaks the Scarran language, remembers the tales, knows the blood rituals.

Scorpius is never tempted to leave things this way. If reality settles into this shape, then nobody will know that he has won.


End file.
